User blog:LeandroDaVinci/Fourth Strike
It's back, bitchez. Welcome to the Fourth Strike, the "old" series come back, ¿Why? You're maybe asking that, because my winter break began and I don't wanna to be bored so I have a lot of times, you already know the rules, but first, check out my ugly past work in the First and Second Strike . Why no Third one? 'cause "Third" sounds weird and "Fourth" sounds more cooler The rules are: 3 suggestions max. per comment, do not post new suggestions if I didn't do it yet, and I think that's it... If you want titlecards and logos, I can include it, only if you wanna, now...let's this weird thing begin!! ' ' Fourth Strike 1.jpg|'''David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Fourth Strike 2.jpg|'Spinal vs Cervantes' User:Mystical Trixter Fourth Strike 3.jpg|'ERB Logo vs VS Logo' User:DudeWithASuit Fourth Strike 4.jpg|'Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay' User:Pierce.williams.39 Fourth Strike 5.jpg|'Celestia vs. Jesus' User:Pierce.williams.39 Fourth Strike 6.jpg|'Hellboy vs. Spawn' User:Pierce.williams.39 Fourth Strike 7.jpg|'R.L. Stine vs. H.P. Lovecraft' User:Dragonsblood23 Fourth Strike 8.jpg|'Moctezuma vs Sitting Bull' User:Dragonsblood23 Fourth Strike 9.jpg|'Yuri vs Neil and Buzz' User:Dragonsblood23 Fourth Strike 10.jpg|'Amelia Earhart vs. Harry Houdini' User:Tigerisnormal Fourth Strike 11.jpg|'Salma Hayek vs Jennifer Lopez' User:Savage Superior Fourth Strike 12.jpg|'Descartes vs Aristotle' User:Savage Superior Fourth Strike 13.jpg|'Che Guevera vs Bob Marley' User:Savage Superior Fourth Strike 14.jpg|'The Epic Rap Battles of History logo vs a Ronald McDonald army' User:Loygansono55 Fourth Strike 15.jpg|'Ash vs Shaun' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Fourth Strike 16.jpg|'Agent Smith vs The T-1000' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Fourth Strike 17.jpg|'Donnie Darko & Frank vs Calvin & Hobbes' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Fourth Strike 18.jpg|'Strider Hiryu vs Dirk Strider' User:Notacat Fourth Strike 19.jpg|'Jane Austen vs. Marquis de Sade' User:Thegizmogremlins Fourth Strike 20.jpg|'Tiger Woods vs. Tony Hawk' User:PertyQwerty Fourth Strike 21.jpg|'Fluthershy vs. Nietzche' User:SkeepTieel Fourth Strike 22.jpg|'Diablo vs. Indominus Rex' User:ProbablyNoah Fourth Strike 23.jpg|'George, Lizzie and Ralph vs. Godzilla, King Kong and Gamera' User:ProbablyNoah Fourth Strike 24.jpg|'Madotsuki vs Sigmund Freud' User:ProbablyNoah Fourth Strike 25.jpg|'Pasifica Northwest vs. Diamond Tiara' User:GIR 5 life Fourth Strike 26.jpg|'Lao Tzu vs. Sun Tzu' User:TKandMit Fourth Strike 27.jpg|'Steven Universe vs Spike' User:WonderPikachu12 Fourth Strike 28.jpg|'Pitbull vs. Pinhead' AWC Fourth Strike 29.jpg|'The T-1000 vs Imhotep' AWC Fourth Strike 30.jpg|'Icey vs. Agattert' User:Icey778 Fourth Strike 31.jpg|'Salvador Dali vs. Claude Monet' User:Agattert Fourth Strike 32.jpg|'Vincent Van Gogh vs. Andy Warhol' User:Agattert Fourth Strike 33.jpg|'George W.Bush vs. Bill Clinton' User:Agattert Fourth Strike 34.jpg|'Terminator vs. Fulgore' User:Mystical Trixter Fourth Strike 35.jpg|'Legolas vs. Noah' User:Pierce.williams.39 Fourth Strike 36.jpg|'Q vs. L' User:Pierce.williams.39 Fourth Strike 37.jpg|'Samus Aran vs. Lara Croft' User:Pierce.williams.39 Fourth Strike 38.jpg|'Che Guevara VS Big Brother' User:Dragonsblood23 Fourth Strike 39.jpg|'Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego ft. Bigfoot' User:Dragonsblood23 Fourth Strike 40.jpg|'Louis Pasteur VS Alex Fleming' User:Dragonsblood23 Fourth Strike 41.jpg|'Ying vs. Yang' User:TKandMit Fourth Strike 42.jpg|'Stevonnie vs SSJ 3 Gotenks' User:MetalFire Fourth Strike 43.jpg|'Italo Passalacqua vs. Angry Video Game Nerd' User:Winter Ketu Fourth Strike 44.jpg|'Daniel Plainview v.s Gordon Gekko' User:Matoro58 Fourth Strike 45.jpg|'Samus Aran vs Ellen Ripley' User:Matoro58 Fourth Strike 46.jpg|'Tyler Durden/The Narrator vs Alex DeLarge' User:Matoro58 Fourth Strike 47.jpg|'Simon Pegg vs Stuart Ashen' User:CaveJohnson333 Fourth Strike 48.jpg|'Gregory House vs Patch Adams' User:CaveJohnson333 Fourth Strike 49.jpg|'Secret Agent Royale' User:Scrawland Scribblescratch Fourth Strike 50.jpg|'Phelous and Obscuras Lupa vs. Ashens' User:GIR 5 life Fourth Strike 51.jpg|'Jacob Sherwood vs. Mike Nelson' User:GIR 5 life Fourth Strike 52.jpg|'Miranda Hart vs Bill Bailey' User:ScoobyWho Fourth Strike 53.jpg|'Scooby and Shaggy vs Adam and Jamie' User:ScoobyWho Fourth Strike 54.jpg|'The 10th Doctor vs Sherlock Holmes' User:ScoobyWhoz Fourth Strike 55.jpg|'Nostalgia Critic vs Strong Bad' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Fourth Strike 56.jpg|'Emmett Brickowski vs Neo' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Fourth Strike 57.jpg|'Harold and Maude vs Benjamin Braddock and Mrs. Robinson' User:BackToTheFuturama86 Fourth Strike 58.jpg|'Pablo Escobar vs. Tony Montana' User:Meatholl Fourth Strike 59.jpg|'Meatholl vs. God' User:Meatholl Fourth Strike 60.jpg|'Assassins Historical vs Creed' User:Alanomaly ''' Category:Blog posts